Chained Up
by InkFlo
Summary: A new foolish nurse, Kurt Hummel, is assigned to the most dangerous patient he has yet to face, Blaine Anderson


This fic was inspired from an Omegle chat I had a while ago with an amazing author. The prompt is my own but she contributed immensely to it. So Thank You.

****I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS****

Chained Up

In a dark hallway of the top floor of the dank and dimly lit asylum, a small cell housed one Blaine Anderson. Blaine was sent here at the age of 9, he is only allowed a suspended bed with 3 blankets and a curtain around a sink and a tin toilet. He was raised like this, a prisoner in its own right. His cell was maybe the size of someone's laundry room, only because of budget-cuts he had been moved from a bright padded room to this cell with three solid walls and then a wall of steel bars. Every nurse that had ever been assigned to him left with in 2 weeks, some frightened away, but most just lost hope. His newest nurse had arrived that morning, though hesitant he seemed fearless so far. Kurt walked the hallways, holding the clipboard to his chest. All the nurses had laughed at him when they had given him his first assignment: Blaine Anderson. One nurse even told him that he would need all the luck he could get. On the sheet they had given him under diagnoses it read: MPD and Kurt knew what that meant, but had never really dealt with a person with that before. He walked quietly up the steps and down the hallway before arriving at the cell that he need.

"Blaine?" his voice echoed against the steel walls, "I'm Kurt, I'm your new nurse."

A small growl echoed from the far corner of the cell. The only resemblance of a figure that Kurt could make out was thick curly brown hair that was draped across a pair of knees in striped long think pants.

"That's not my god damn name." It echoed in response.

Kurt swallowed hard and took a step back, looking down at his clipboard. The other nurses before him had written down all the names of Blaine's personalities and what their traits were. Kurt found the one he wanted, "I'm sorry, it's Damian, right? I should have seen if before."

The figure looked up with solid black eyes and harsh sneer. "Correct. Little idiot."

Kurt's eyes narrowed, "That is no way to talk to me..." He started but then remembered his training. He knew these patients can't help what they are and you need to be calm. He took a deep breath and tried again, "Good. Well, now that we know each other's names we can use them correctly. And they've also sent me with something for you."

Carefully he took the small lamented piece of paper that had a small sentence written on it and slid it through the bars.

"I believe you are supposed to read it aloud."

The figure then recoiled further into the wall with a whimper.

"P-please no...p-please no...d-dont make m-me..."

Kurt nodded his eyes strong and his voice forceful, "Read it, Damian. Read the sentence."

The small sound of rattling from the chains that held to the shaking figure rang from the corner

"I-m L-leo…"it stuttered softly before continuing "Reading t-that will m-make them m-mad..."

Kurt shuddered slightly as the boy started to crawl into the light dragging chains with him. Slowly he looked up at the nurse more lit now by the dull lamp of the hall. His eyes were light blue, soft and innocent now, and his curly brown hair fell gently over his terror struck face

"Hello Leo," he said softly stooping down to his level, "I'm Kurt, I'm going to take care of you, now. It's alright you don't have to be afraid."

"Y-your n-not going t-to use that s-stick on m-me...are y-you?" The small character hesitantly coward back into his cell

"Stick?" he looked at him confused then going back the clipboard he read that Leo was the personality formed from Blaine's childhood. A childhood spent at a boarding school, that would punish in the harshest ways. "No of course not," he added quickly, "I would never use that on you."

The boy started to look less afraid. "Then why do I have these...they make a lot of noise...i can't sleep..." he strangely whispered to kurt as he struggled to lift his chained down arms to the bars as demonstration.

"Because we don't want you to hurt yourself, Leo. It's better for you and for everyone if you stay like that," it was harsh but Kurt wanted him, or at least part of him, to know the truth.

Leo looked down almost disappointed "Oh... You c-can come in you k-know...t-they all do... i -cant really reach you either w-way..." he mumbled trying to sound welcoming

Hearing the kindness in his voice made Kurt question whether to go in or not, but he had seen the dark black eyes of Damian and the hatred that went with them. He didn't want to risk that part of Blaine coming back,

"I'll stay out here for now. Thank you thought for the invitation, maybe next time. But Leo can you do me a favor? Can you read that sentence that's on the paper? It will help trust me." Kurt knew what it was; it was a trigger sentence, something to snap Blaine back into his mind immediately and to silence the other personalities if only for a few minutes.

"o-okay..." Slowly the boy reached out and read the sentence out load. After, the boy looked up at him with his hazel eye and a wide smile. Like any normal person he stuck his chained hand through the bar "Blaine Anderson. I don't believe we've met. you are?"

Kurt took the hand hesitantly but shook it just the same, Hazel, his eyes were hazel, Kurt had to remember that and that shouldn't be hard because his eyes were absolutely gorgeous. "Kurt Hummel nice to...uh...meet you Blaine. I'll be taking care of you from now on." He was still amazed at how quickly he changed from being scared, strange Leo to just any other normal person. Blaine smiled at him. He wasn't like the other nurses. Blaine appreciated that. Not to mention how drop-dead gorgeous he was. All things considered, Blaine's hope just fell, knowing he was a prisoner. A freak. "Wonderful." He said cheerily. "Who bribed you into switching with you? Regretting that 20 bucks?" he said with a chuckle. He knew he was a handful, he just never understood what made him so different.

Kurt chuckled as well, "No bribes, I'm just new at this job and it was the only opening they had in the shifts. I don't mind though, so far it's been pretty exciting. You are so full of surprises Blaine Anderson." He couldn't help but notice how Blaine's chuckled moved down the hallway sending a warm feeling through it, and that smile made Kurt's hard skip several beats. Blaine grinned "So I've heard. Thanks for not running away, yet. I don't know what I do to scare everyone away, but I seem to have a knack!" Even on what would be a depressing subject Blaine seemed to take it as a joke, leaning on the solid cell wall. Kurt's smile dropped. He knew Blaine couldn't know. He knew the dangers in that, but still it was depressing that he had to watch dozens and dozens of people for something he didn't even know he was doing

Blaine shrugged. "I've been chained up my whole life. Straight-jackets, reform, invasive braces, shock therapy. Ive had it all. 47 foster families and 17 boarding schools, not to mention 65 nurses. Every time I ask and every time I'm told I'm not allowed to know. Told I can't help how I act. I hear voices...load voices. They yell and fight and scream at me and try to tell me what they think. They're always asking for their turn. I guess that's why I'm here. That's all I can think. Do other people not here them...? I guess I'm used to all this though. "

He cringed at hearing all the different methods Blaine had gone through, each one as worse as the next and then his expression softened wanting so badly to let Blaine know the truth. "Other people can't hear voices in their heads no...but...we can hear your voices. And even see them. You do change, quite a bit." As soon as he said it he knew he shouldn't have, he just wanted to help him

"But...I don't...I just...I black out...Im not m-mean...or quiet...o-or angry...o-or invasive...Im just...m-me...K-kurt... h-help help..." Blaine stumbled foreword into the bars holding his head tightly "They're all mad at me...Oh g-god...Its c-coming...H-hes. coming." With a jerk blaine flew against the bars, his chains taunt behind him "TRAPPED YOU IDIOT TRAPPED" He screamed his crazed eyes shinning bright red. Kurt stumbled back and landed on the hard floor. "Listen to me!" he yelled, "You are trapped for a reason!"

"IM ALWAYS TRAPPED! YOU CAN WALK AWAY AND GO HOME AND HAVE A LIFE BUT IM HERE. I WAS BORN. I LIVE. AND I WILL DIE. TRAPPED. AND ALONE." The boy, although screaming had stepped back from the bars and was kicking his metal bed with all the might his bare feet could muster. This was just too much and now Blaine, or whoever this personality might be, was hurting himself. Kurt would already see cuts start to form on his feet and blood spattered the floor. Kurt knew that his training had to kick in, to stop this from happening. He took the emergency key off of his clipboard and opened the cell. He ran into the room and tackled Blaine to the wall, holding his arms behind him. "You will not die alone! The only thing besides this cell that you are trapped in is your own mind," he grunted. This crazed personality, Ryden, struggled horribly against Kurt before turning into whimpers and sobs against Kurt's coat. "P-please l-let me s-sit sir..." it pleaded. Kurt still held strong not wanting to get hurt, if the personality controlling Blaine's body decided to turn on him. Though, when he heard the sobs and the whimpers and guessed that he had changed again. "L -Leo?" he stammered, breathing little boy nodded and constantly shifted from one foot to the other. "My f-feet hurt M-Mr. Kurt, s-sir..." Kurt sighed and let go of Leo, letting him sit down. "Let me take a look at your feet, make sure you don't have any major problems, like breaks and such." He sat calmly on the bed still whimpering as he lifted his feet out to Kurt. He took one in his hand peering intently at each scrap.

"Well there doesn't seem to be any breaks, just cuts and you'll be bruised a bit but other than that your feet are fine. When I come up next I'll bring bandages and gauze. Sound like a plan?" When he looked back up the set of eye staring back down at him were not blue but a deep purple "What's this gorgeous little new toy we have?" he said as he slid from the bed to straddle Kurt, who tensed at the touch. Slowly he dragged his hand down his jawline. "Not to bad. Not bad at all. I suppose you'll do little toy." The other nurses hadn't told Kurt about any of the personalities directly just given him a sheet, except this one. Julian, he was called and all the nurses knew him well because of his, let's just say, way with words. "Now, Julian," Kurt said trying to make his voice sound forceful, "I won't do for a toy, you and I both know that." Julian smiled and ran his nimble hands in kurt's hair. "Oh but you will...you're all ...shinny and new... mmmm..."Julian nestled his face in Kurt's neck giving a quick lick to his pulse. Kurt shivered feeling Julian on his neck. Though is was difficult, he had to remember that this was a delicate situation and he couldn't go letting his sexual impulses take control. Gaining his control back Kurt grabbed Julian by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him off, "Shiny and new may be one thing, but doing what you just did is quite another."

"I don't quiet understand. you mean this?" He leaned down and repeated "Or did you mean something more like this." gently he placed a surprisingly chaste delicate kiss on Kurt's lips. As Julian kissed him Kurt lost himself for a split second, loving the power and just raw passion behind the kiss. As he realized what was going on, though, he quickly pulled, pushing Julian off of him. "Yes that, that is a no-go Julian. A definite no-go. Don't make me had to leave this cell," he knew from listening to he nurses that this personality hated being by himself with no one to flirt or "play around" with. Though, looking back at Kurt were those two striking hazel eyes, only showing surprise and disappointment that it was over. "Blaine?" his eyebrows shot up as he moved closer to him, "You...you were the one that kissed me?" Blaine blushed "I-Im s-sorry...I h-havent had someone s-so close to me i-in y-years...i couldn't h-help it...dont l-leave me..." Blaine looked worried and embarrassed but not scared like Leo was. Kurt gave a small, sad smile, "I won't leave you, Blaine. I promise." A small beep came from Kurt's watch. He looked down at it and remembered

"Oh, well it looks like its time for your nap and then I'll come back for your dinner."

Damian scoffed, his eyes black, "And what makes you think I'll do that?" Kurt stood up and moved away from him not wanting to get within striking range of Damian. He didn't know if he was violent or not and wasn't going risk it. "My job as your nurse gives me that power. Now lay down on the bed. Or I will /make/ you lie down." Kurt made his voice very strong and very demanding.

Damian huffed in his usually bitchy attitude. "Fine. But I can't sleep, and you can't make me do that." He scoffed "Oh really?" Kurt raised an eyebrow launching forward and grabbing Blaine's body by the arms. He threw him down on the bed, "Now are you going to stay there? Or should I restrain you?" A wide smirk came across his face. "Oh I think I need restraint." Julian wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer staring at him with bright purple eyes.

Kurt had seen his eyes change to the deep purple and he rolled his eyes,

"Julian, we've talked about this..." but when Julian had pulled him closer Kurt couldn't help but be pulled, loving the way that his hands fit on his waist. He shook himself mentally again, "You need to keep your hands to yourself."

"Oh really? See, I think you like it." He said as made small circles on his hipbone.

Kurt shivered and bit his lip, "J-Julian," he stuttered, "do not make me leave you here alone."

"You wouldn't...please..." Julian said his eyes starting to flicker from his old confidence. He hated being alone...

"Oh yes I would," Kurt leaned over him from where he was on the bed, "Now lay down and get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up," he whispered and he couldn't help himself he set a small kiss on the lips had had met before.

Blaine smiled "okay..." Kurt smiled and turned his head, "you know Blaine every time we kiss you seem to come back into yourself." He squeezed his hand before heading to the bars of the room. "Sleep tight, I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

A load scream echoed from the far cell as Blaine Anderson woke up. "HE SAID HE'D BE HERE! LIAR! THEY ALWAYS LIE" Kurt had been on his way to Blaine's cell, holding the tray of food. He had just finished mixing Blaine's new medicine. Apparently almost very week they tried a new concoction for him but each one had completely failed. Some had gotten rid of Blaine completely and others had made him catatonic so he couldn't move or even talk. Kurt heard the screams and took off down the hallway gripping the tray tighter. He stopped in front of the cell, "I'm here! Right here!"

Ryden was throwing a violent fit on the ground. "YOU LIED. You lied..."

"No no I'm right here I didn't lie. I promise." Kurt set the tray down and grabbed the clipboard he had left on a peg on the wall and he looked for the name he needed. "Ryden," he read, "Ryden you need to calm down. You are only going to hurt yourself. I have food for you." Ryden slowed slightly only to curl up into a ball of shaking sobs.

"Leo!" Kurt cried as he took the key and opened the cell stepping in. "It's alright, Leo it's alright." He sat down pulling him into his lap.

"K-Kurt...?" He said as he curled into him

"Yes it's me, honey. You're ok now, Ryden's gone it's just you and me." He started to run a hand through Leo's hair, "how was your nap?"

Leo started to calm down. He nodded still shakily. "Yes.."

Kurt chuckled, "Yes?"

Leo looked at him and cocked his head oblivious to Kurt's laughter. "Well…I woke up alone and cried and then h-he came..." Leo nestled his head in Kurt's neck lightly.

Kurt wrapped his arms around him, "He really scares you doesn't he? Ryden does, I mean."

"I-is that h-his name?" He whispered

Kurt nodded, "Yes that is his name, and he's not as scary as he seems. He doesn't seem violent, just loud."

Leo shook his head violently. "D-don't trust h-him K-kurty...h-he is...the b-bratty one is t-the h-harmless one..."

**Blaine**: O-or is it the b-bratty one...I-i don't know! I-I just b-black out when they c-comenandntheydontreliz etheyrehere!" With that Leo erupted into tears. "I-I'm so sick o-of b-being scared..." He mumbled through his tears. Kurt held him closer, threatening tears himself, "It's alright Leo you don't have to be afraid, I promise. I'm here you don't have to be afraid."

"Get the hell off of me." He said with a hard blow to Kurt's stomach. The breath got knocked out of Kurt with an _oof _as he scooted back, trying to find it again. He stood up slowly and looked into Blaine's eyes... they were black. "Damian, nice to see you again," he said breathlessly.

"The feelings aren't mutual." He grumbled

"Yeah," he said rubbing his stomach, "I can tell." Careful not to turn his back to him, Kurt edged closer to the door of the cage.

"D-don't leave" Julian pleaded

Kurt almost smiled at the fact that suave and quick-witted Julian could easily be brought to pleading by threaten to leave. "I'm not leaving, just going to grab the food I brought for you."

Julian's eyes widened "food?' What kind of food?"

Kurt slightly smiled as he turned and grabbed the tray from outside the bars. "It looks almost like soup...maybe." Kurt wasn't really sure. Julian looked a little frightened. "No." He said firmly

"No?" he said confused, "Julian what's wrong?"

"It has medicine in it! It's gunna hurt me! Don't make me!" He quivered to the corner

Kurt sighed, he was right there was medicine in it, did Kurt lie to him to get him to eat it? Or..."It won't hurt you. I mixed it myself, just soup with a little bit of medicine. I promise it won't hurt."

"Last time it made me not be able to move for hours! No please Kurt! IM NOT TAKING IT!" Ryden suddenly shouted but remain seated against the wall posing no threat "IM NOT. EVER AGAIN"

"Ryden, please," Kurt said in a forceful voice, "you don't eat this then you won't eat anything else. And without this you and everyone else in their will die...do you want that?" Kurt lightly set the tray down and backed away from it. "You have to trust me, it is not going to hurt you."

"O-okay..." Leo reached foreward and took the bowl and started eating, holding back a gag.

Kurt stooped down to Leo's level, smiling that he was eating. "I know it's not exactly the best food, but at least it is food." He paused and his smile faded, "Leo? Can I...can I talk to Blaine? Can you let him through?" Leo nodded and set down the empty bowl of food and closed his eyes for a minute. After a few deep breaths his opened to a bright hazel. His face brightened "Hey there, Kurt. How are you?" He said with a grin. "Blaine, oh thank god," Kurt sighed relaxing, "I was hoping I would see you again. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay…." Blaine shrugged calmly

Thanks for Reading

Like this fic? Want to know what happens? Please tell me! I'd be happy to on popular request3

|| Right There!

\/


End file.
